Confessions of the Fairy Tales
by urharmony
Summary: Red Riding Hood, Emma...falls for the bad wolf, Sean. This story is about Fairy Tales twisted into the way i want them by borrowing Degrassi characters. Better summary inside. I swear if you read it you might like it. M just incase
1. Seeing Red

**So, like I always do, I borrowed Degrassi characters WHICH are not mine… and I put them into one of my stories. It's basically about the fairy tales you hear about like Red Riding Hood, Beauty and the beast…etc. Emma is red ridding hood and Sean is the big bad wolf. But unlike the grand mother story and the stalking wolf, the real story is about Red Riding hood falling in love with the part wolf, Sean. Other Degrassi characters come in as fairy tale people. Hope you enjoy, it's a gothic romance thing. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

Emma's point of view:

I'm that typical blonde girl. With the curls in her hair that bounced everytime I walked

My laugh could be heard miles away and adored by everyone.

But I hardly do it, I hate it.

I hate life.

So now it was just plain straight hair with maybe curls at the ends.

I use to love life, the nature…the woods, until that was taken away from me because of the wolves.

Yeah, the wolves. They were people turned to killers.

One even killed my Grandmother and here I was now living with her Grandpa. Raditch.

The night was now for the wolves.

So I have no one to turn to and no where to hide…from Grandpa.

Or the wolves…even though some weren't killers, you still can't trust them.

Cause you would never know.

So you're probably wondering why people call me of all people Red Riding Hood.

I cut. I cut deep and far. So see the red water come out was some type of clearance to my head.

All the slits down my arm are noticible that even my parents were calling me Red. Then they were seeing Red. They died.

If you don't get the Riding Hood part…

You'll see…

Cause now, it's getting worse.


	2. I'm Beneath you

Emma laid on her bed with her white tank top and black pants.

She sat on the edge of the bed with razor in hand and just wanted to cut so badly, she thought she could stop. It's been a week…they were disappearing but slowly.

She breaths putting it down trying to resist, but the echoes of her Grandpa and his friends were making her wince.

They'd talk about her cuts…her body.

Emma just wanted to break everything in her room and destroy her life since it was going down to hell anyways.

Besides, she never cried. Never will… why start now?

"Hey Honey!" yells Raditch slamming her door open as Tracker comes in to

As always…they were drunk

"Get out" Emma snaps seeing Tracker who Raditch was trying to force her to be with.

Raditch laughs coldly "Have fun you two" he shuts the door and locks it

Emma gets up running to it "No!" she yells as Tracker caught her.

He flung her to the bed and goes on top of her

"No! stop it!" she yells and cried as he ripped her shirt open and pulls her pants down.

Tears ran down her face and she was harshly kissed by him for her to bite down on his tongue.

He cried out and stood to strike her hard and stood over her "You're mine, Red" he confirms and pins her beneath him.

She screamed.

Red.

Red Riding Hood.

Trackers basically…sex slave.

He raped her on and on at least 3 times and never let her go as he ripped her open.

**Sorry for the rough images. It's my way of twisting tales. Hope you like it! **


	3. Take me away

"Come on, Red" Tracker says stroking her blonde hair as he got up and zipped his pants up "You were good"

Her big brown eyes stared down.

He bent down and captured her mouth to stick his tongue in and grip her thighs until she shot back in pain.

He laughs reaching in his pocket and Emma curled up.

"No!" she yells as he grabs her hand and puts a ring on it.

"Your Grandpa's idea" smirked Tracker "Isn't it great? You and me?" he taunts

"I'm 16!" she yells and sniffs a cry

He shrugs walking to the door "So? Your have your guardians permission, baby" he made a kiss noise and opened the door

Emma shook with tears and chocked a cry

"See yeah later Red" he leaves.

Emma curled up in a ball and hugged her legs closer to her chest.

Marrying Tracker?

No-fucking-way!

She slowly stood and walked to her bathroom.

She looked in the mirror to what she thought was ugly and glared.

She'd hear people talk about her beauty and how lucky she was but really? She hated it

It was a curse.

She then glared down at her bra and panties.

Red.

RED! RED!

RED!!!!

Emma walked back into her room and put jeans on with rips in the knees, she huffs getting a red t-shirt and put it on.

She slammed her closet open and shoved clothes into her bag.

Emma slowly put a leg over the window cell and jumped out

She started to run and never looked back…


	4. Whos getting scared now

Emma ran the forest way which she regretted but didn't at the same time.

The wolves owned the night but it was better than being caught by Raditch.

Or worse, Tracker.

This made Emma walk faster and bend at everytime she saw a branch.

Yep, she was defiantly in the woods.

She heard many noises such as howls and crickets and other disturbing things.

Stopping for a moment she cried on a stone and rested for a while until she could put herself together and walk again.

Who knew where she was but now she was fed up of being in the forest.

And alone.

But this was a new start.

And she did not want to be hunted or taunted.

No more. No more Tracker, no more Raditch.

_Crack_

Emma narrowed her eyes "I can hear you" she huffs

Silence

"And I will kill you…" she mutters under her breath which was a lie but couldn't hurt but say it right?

Still nothing, Emma huffs crossing her arms and looking around.

Where was it? She? He?

"I've seen scarier things" she confirms "Trust me…you won't get a kick at scaring me"

She waits and holds her breaths

The figure in the shadow smirks…

…and comes out.


	5. Little Girl

"Isn't it a bit late for you?" a voice makes her turn

A guy… a pretty damn hot guy.

Now that Emma seen who is was, her breath was still gone.

She then glared "Shouldn't you be in a house instead of the woods, like normal people?"

He just smirks at her and runs a hand through his long charming hair

Emma sarcastically gasps "Wait, you're not normal" she taunts

He was obviously a wolf.

He chuckles at her attitude "You should be scared" he confirms.

Emma shook her head watching him "Not a lot of killers have blue eyes" she teased

The wolf stops stalking around her and Emma found herself jumping back

He growled and his eyes shot silver.

"Okayt, so maybe they can be" she swallows hard.

The guy then just turns around

"Hey, where are you going?" Emma put hands on hips tilting her head sideways in a confused way.

"Go Home girl" he comments and leaves

Hinting the shadows, he was out in seconds and she couldn't see him anymore

Who was that? She thought to herself a million times.

And during those times she was walking even more into the woods.

She wasn't going to listen to a wolf.

Like they say…they can't be trusted.

But why didn't he kill her?


	6. Reflections

"She what?" Tracker yells pacing the room

"She ran away" Raditch grits his teeth at a table playing with a knife.

"How the hell do we handle this?" he yells "She was to marry me! FUCK!"

Raditch took hold of an apple and Tracker turns around

"So?" Tracker snaps waiting for a plan.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back" confirms Raditch and he nods.

Then a figure came in wearing a cloak and a hood

"Who is that?" Tracker asks and Raditch looks up

The girl lift her hood and Tracker rose an eyebrow

She was hot!

"One thing…" Raditch says "Don't look in the mirror"

Tracker does so though with curiosity and yells out "Damn!" he screams

Her reflection was hideous, she had a big head, saggy hair and warts all over her face plus the big nose

She rolls her eyes "It's a curse of my beauty" she said

He looks at her and catches his breath "That's disturbing"

"Tracker" Raditch snaps "Shut up, this is Paige…she'll be helping you get the whore back"

"No one out beats the beauty in Red" confirms Tracker

"Mhm" Paige ignores what he said

"So what are we planning to do?" Raditch rubbed his forehead tiredly

"Meet my hit man" Paige brings a guy over "his name is Craig"

"Pleasure doing business with you" smirks Tracker

Craig nods "I'll get her back for you"

They all nod.

Raditch stabbed his knife into the apple


	7. My Protector

Emma groans needing to sit

She was still in the woods but could see the sun trying to make its way into the forest.

But the leaves and trees were stopping it.

It was getting dark too which made her think twice of where she should stop.

It's been 2 days straight.

She sits and lays there for a minute

"Red Riding Hood" She heard a voice and snaps around standing.

A guy stood there and her eyes widen even more as he got closer and closer

"Who are you?" she asks and steps back into a wall..

TRAPPED.

Shit.

"Who are you?" She asks

"Just a servant" Craig says and starts mumbling some prayer of death and forgiveness.

"what?" Emma was so confused and now scared

Craig sadly looks to her "I'm sorry" he rose something

Emma's eye widen, a gun.

_BANG!_

Emma gasped dodging whatever bullet and covered her face from any shots.

She then heard strugging and shots fired a completely different way.

She finally looks up and stared.

That wolf was fighting her was to be killer and takes the gun from Craig.

Craig was pushed down on his back as the gun laid in the wolves hands and pointed at him

Craig rose hands and stared back at him

The wolf had heavy breath and silver eyes…

…he looked very, very pissed off.


	8. How to save a life

"Sean Cameron" spat Craig and was hit in the head with the side of the gun.

Sean pointed it at him and kept his growling and Craig stares up at him

He then looks to Emma and swallowed hard.

She waited as it looked as if he had something to say, something that really meant something.

"Run" was all he said and looks to Sean seriously "Run!"

For some reason Sean knew this was serious and put the gun in his jeans while he grabbed Emma's hand and they ran

They ran as hard as they ever have in their lives.

The only time they stopped was if he or she fell and then they'd pick another up.

Meanwhile with Craig, he got up and started to cry

He will be punished… The witch will kill him for what he just did.

But he couldn't do it, he just couldn't.

He was not a killer.

With Sean and Emma running deeper and deeper into the woods which seemed forever..

Emma stopped.

Sean turns around and she shook her head

"I can't run anymore" she cries

He rolls eyes turning "Your death" he said

"Sean!" she yells and he turns giving a look

No one has ever said his name for months, well…after Craig had said it…but when she did- "What?" he asks

"That's your name isn't it?" Emma asks

"Not fair" Sean says "You know my name but I don't know yours"

He smirks and she looks around

This was crazier by the minute.


	9. the way we get by

"If you didn't know my name…" drifts Emma "Then why are you helping me?"

"Is that how people do it in your world?" Sean taunts "They have to be introduced when someone is in need of help?"

Emma softens her glare…he did save her, her heart skipped.

"Besides, I'm not helping" he lies "I'm running, do you who that was?"

Emma shakes her head no and he breaths

"It's the witch of east. Her hit man, that just tried to kill you…is probably dead right now for not doing her demands" Sean remarks

"Why? Why doesn't she do it with her 'magic'" mocks Emma

"It's just a saying" Sean says "She can only make fire with her hands and change into any person she'd like"

"And now she's after me?" Emma tilted her head.

Sean nods "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she exclaims.

He looks twice at her fingure and nods to hit "Marry one of her hit men?" he taunts

Emma ripped the ring off and threw it in some mud.

Sean lift an eyebrow and preyed around her

"Stop doing that" she snaps and he just smirks

"You're obviously running away from something" he comments

"Why should I tell you?" She bitters "I don't even know you"

"I just saved your life" he simply says

She stayed silent and he chuckles sizing her over.

She got mad easily and was the cutest thing. Plus, she was wearing a red t-shirt

"I'll just call you Red-" he says to be cut off

"No!" Emma says too quickly and huffs "Emma…my names Emma"

He nods, it fit.

"Just don't call me…that" she grumbles.

He watched her as they began walking side by side.


	10. Jt, err i mean ROBIN HOOD!

Emma had no clue why Sean was coming with her but she wasn't complaining

Though she did watch him everywhere he went.

"So why don't you kill me?" she asks

He laughs "Do you know how lame that sounds?" he jokes "Not all of us are killers, it's like you humans…sometimes, you find a killer or two in your crowd"

"Why do a lot of you do it though?" she asks

"Are you usually this talkative?" he teased and smiled a bit when she nods.

He then smirks and she almost melts, that smirk was to die for and made her heart skip.

"some of us…get cravings" he explains

"Cravings?" Emma smirks a bit with him, she raised an eyebrow "What kind of cravings?"

He watched her and swallowed to her image, the perfect body…the beautiful face.

His heart stops as she steps closer "The cravings…" he drifts quietly "Of want and need…"

"Hey!" A short blonde guy in green pants and carrying an arrow "You there!"

They spread apart and turn to give odd looks of confusion

"Get them J.T!" one guy says and J.T glares at them

"Toby…I told you to call me Robin Hood" he whines

"Oh right" Toby then wonders to another path and Sean and Emma turn to see what was over there.

At least 8 guys were standing 10 feet away

"Ah!" Emma yelps as her hand is taken from J.T and is pulled into the forest path way.

Sean's gun was stolen and some random guy cheered "We got it! We saved her!"

"Now Robin Hood will take her to safety" another guys says "Hip hip, hurray!"

Sean could only stare and snicker "You have got to be kidding"

Meanwhile with Emma

"Stop it! Where are you going?!" she yells and J.T stops

"I'm bringing you to safety" he puts hands on hips

"No you're not J.T" she starts turning and he blocks her

"Shh! Don't say that name out loud" he cries "It's Robin hood"

"Sure, if you don't leave me alone, I will use my own hands to kill you alive and bury you" she warns

J.T gulps and nods.

"Nice meeting you" he said and she rolls eyes.


	11. Obsessed with the thought of you

Tracker stood in room as Paige came in and crossed her arms

"My hitman is fired" she smirks "Literlly"

He just nods and lies back on his bed

"So you're trying to say he didn't catch her" Tracker scoffs

Paige rubbed her hands on his thighs rubbing them up to his crotch area, he stopped her hands and sat up

"Wait" he says and stares at her "Be her…be Red"

Paige breaths madly but then nods and puts her hood on then off, looking exacally like Emma.

He smiled "Red" he kisses her passionately.

She kissed harder back and he swung her over onto the bed so he was on top…

…and in control.

Just like he liked it.

The bed shook and Tracker thrusted into her harshly.

Paige was in so much pain and pleasure her Emma look a like was almost wearing off.

Tracker went as deepest as he could and smashed his pelvis into hers.

"O god!" screams Paige and his body clung to hers.

"Tell me you want me" Tracker said wanting Paige as Emma to say it "Say my name"

He starts panting and Paige arches back

"I want you Tracker" Paige as Emma said

Tracker was so obsessed that even just by the sound of Emma could make him climax.

Which he did and collapsed on Paige.

They breaths heavy and he got up putting pants on

"Where are you going?" Paige, now herself got up

"Out, your not her…I need her" he grits fists

And he will kill whatever gets in the way

Something or someone.

He didn't care.


	12. and i'm inlove with you

"Are you okay?" Emma asks walking beside Sean

He was playing with his fist which he knocked the 8 guys out with and then came running for her to hit J.T or…Robin Hood in the face by accident

How should he know that J.T was trying to be the good guy

"You punched J.T pretty hard" Emma jokes and Sean chuckles nodding

They finally sat down and started a fire.

Soon enough Emma knew she could trust Sean and opened up to him

Hours later near midnight

"Tracker huh?" Sean sat right next to her on a blanket she bought in her bag.

She nods watching the fire in front of them "Yeah…"

It was getting late but with the thought of Tracker, it kept her up…until Sean came along she felt so safe with him.

"Do you want to marry him?" Sean looks to her and she snickers looking at him

"What do you think?" She challenged and he hid his smile as she lay back getting comfortable.

He eyes down at her scars, they were fading now but he could still smell the blood

He lays down beside her and brushed his finger tips on her arms

"Is he the reason for this?" he softly asks and Emma's eyes were closed and she closed them more from the memories.

God, the way he said things…

Was she falling for a wolf?

She stared up into his blue eyes and slowly nods "kind of, yeah" she admits

He nods back and watched her close her eyes again to fall asleep. He couldn't look away from gawking her.

Great, he was in love with a 16 year old human being who hated wolves, right?

His hand moved up and down until he had the courage to lift it and caress her silky blonde hair.

Slowly smoothing his hands down her cold shoulders which made her get more comfy in his arms.

She in his arms made his heart stop and he soonly fell asleep too.


	13. Beating hearts baby

Emma woke to be more relaxed than expected

Than she felt muscular arms around her tiny waist and smiled a bit to the feel of Sean holding her when he slept

His breath tickled it's way down her neck which made her almost shiver in delight.

She bit her lip and slowly got up

Sean flutters his eyes open to see Emma just putting on pants

"Oh-" he gulps hard, his breath gone "Sorry"

She laughs a bit "Have you seen a girl change before?" she teased…

_Not one so beautiful._

He coughs getting up and scratched his head "You know..there's this place we can go to" he remarks

"We?" she smiled a little "you're going to come?" she asks

"Where else am I going to go?" he sadly asks, besides…he wanted to stay with her. She frowns a bit tilting her head to the side which he admired.

She was so innocent and curious about everything

She was driving him crazy.

"Don't you have family?" she asks

He shakes his head 'no'

"Why not?" she asks and he just shrugs "Right…" she drifts "We don't talk about Sean" she teased

He watched her pick up her bag and he reached for it

She gave a look "I'll carry it" he shrugs

She just nods and they walk side by side.

…now to get to 'that place'.

**Reviews or I won't go on! Woohoo. Also…give me some ideas of what you want one of your degrassi characters to be. Like Ashley or Spinner or even Liberty. Like J.t was robin hood haha. **


	14. I only have eyes for you

Emma and Sean walked until there was no tomorrow, but none complained.

More time with another.

"Oh my god" smiled Emma leaning down and swayed her hands in the white stuff "It's snow"

He smiled and teasingly rolled his eyes "You don't say"

"Where'd it come from?" she got back up and walked beside him closely as he nods to the right.

Emma felt herself stare as a huge grey mansion was in the middle of mountains "wow…" was all she could say and he chuckles guiding her with his hand in hers.

Emma finally smirks pushing him in the snow

"You want to fight?" Sean taunts on the ground and gets snow into balls

Emma yelps getting hit in the hip and dodges the other ones as she ran away from him

"Ahh!" she hears and turns to laugh seeing Sean down on the ice he must of fallen on. She slid over

"Did puppy get a bruise?" she giggles at him and he grabs her onto him

She sat on his lap and he stared up at her, she melted into his eyes as his hands were on her ankles, slowly rubbing his thumb on her hot skin.

There; in his eyes…was love.

"Hey!" a voice inturupts them and Emma coughs a bit getting up and put hair behind her ears trying to seem innocent. A beautiful brunette was smiling and wearing skates as she skated to Sean and laughed hugging him

Emma looks away a bit jealous.

"Shit white stuff and shit it brings shitty…" Jay comes and finally notices Emma "Shit" he states, she lift an eyebrow

"Is that all you say?" she teased

He chuckles and nods.


	15. Beauty and the Beast

Sean laughs a bit spreading away from Manny and nods to Jay "He's known as the cursing beast…" says Sean "Guys this is Emma"

"Hence beauty and the beast part" teased Jay leaning down to Manny and they smile kissing.

Emma smiled away watching the snow fall and Sean sneaked a glance at her

Jay looks to them "I'm just in a bad mood today" he confirms

Manny laughs teasingly in his arms as she wrapped arms around his neck "Liar, you just can't skate"

"Cause unlike you baby" Jay leans his forehead down on hers "I don't have skates" he nods down to hers.

Sean and Emma shift uncomfortably watching the lovebirds.

"Come on Em…" Manny grabs her hands "I'll go get you something warm to wear"

The girls walk ahead as the guys follow slowly taking steps across the ice.

Meanwhile when Manny and Emma we're in her room:

"God" laughs Manny going through Emma's bag "Don't you wear anything that isn't red?" she jokes

Emma frowns "Not really" she admits

It was the only thing Raditch would get her…got to stick to the nick name right?

Emma rolls her eyes and puts attention back on Manny who went to her closet

"Here" she says and brings clothes over.

Emma nods and starts changing as Manny eyes her

"I can tell why he likes you…" she drifts "He doesn't like anyone" she admits

Emma puts the jean skirt on and gave a look "Who?"

"Sean" Manny smirks "You like him don't you?"

"No" Emma hid her lying smile in the black sleeve top and turns "Why?"

"Cause you're the beauty" Manny nudges her "And he's the beast…like me and Jay"

Emma watches Manny until out of the room…

…she finally follows.


	16. When i'm with you

The girls came down he stares and Sean gawked Emma

The way she wore things…she can only make it look good.

If she just removed the shirt- cravings…just cravings

Sean had to keep repeating that in his head as the girls got closer and went on his floor.

"So, since this house is huge!" Manny widens her arms for fun "Sean can take you around"

She nudged Sean passing by.

The two walked around the room of mirrors and Sean was in heaven with all the Emma's

"This is so cool" Emma gawked and looks to him "How do you know them?"

"I never knew my parents…" Sean reveals and walks into a dark room with only paintings and candles "Jay's the closest thing to family" he confirms.

He's never told anyone this.

Emma follows him down the stairs "And Manny?"

"Jay's girl friend. How they met is a different story" he says opening a door "I lived here" he says

She looks around the place.

Grey walls, black bed and some furniture.

"What's so bad about it?" She questions

He smirks "Nothing, I never regret anything" he confesses.

She plays with her hands "Even being attacked by a hit men or insane poor guys?" she asks

He chuckles "no"

He steps closer and her heart skips

She stared back into his blue eyes and he slipped his hands into her soft and light ones.

"…Cause I was with you".


	17. You're all that i want

Sean leaned in as Emma closed her eyes and he lifts her chin kissing her.

They leaned on a wall and his cravings grew.

He cupped her face that soon went into her hair as it grew passionate.

Emma never wanted anyone so bad, she opened her mouth as his tongue teased along her and his other hand ran down her body to her waist holding her where she was.

Her hands went down to his pants playing with his belt hoops that made him groan and hunger for more.

They softly laid on the bed and Sean laid on top kissing around Emma's neck and shoulder as she moaned "Sean" she begs

He brought his shirt off and leaned back down to lower her skirt.

They laid undercover and he stared down at her, she bit her lip feeling his member against her wet cunt "Please" she begs again.

She even heard him growl a bit in need and kissed him once again so he held onto her tight not wanting to let her go.

Maybe this is why he didn't like friends…they'd go someday.

What if she leaves?

He wouldn't be able to live…he-he was in love with her

"Emma-" he goes to stop not wanting her to leave him one day and hurt him…he's been hurt to much

"Sean…just kiss me" her big brown eyes stared up at him. He loved when she said his name

How could he resist?

He crashed his mouth to hers and finally entered her.

Emma's mouth dropped in pain and pleasure. He was way bigger than Tracker. And not a fake.

Emma admired the feel of him inside and guided with Sean who panted over her, she scratched at his back every soft thrust as he went deeper and deeper until her climax

"Sean" she breaths heavily as she sweat

The hot bodies clung together as they moved back and forth and they kissed eachother hard and long until moving away as Sean was almost there

She arches back and soon enough was screaming.

He collapsed and they caught they're breath before they could kiss again

"I love you" breaths Sean holding her, she smiled and softly kisses him

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes letting the relax and love take hold of her.


	18. let me be with you tonight

After staying at the big house for more than a week…Emma was feeling a little rude of staying for so long.

She breaths watching the moon and leaned on the balcony.

Manny sat in the dining room laughing with Jay as Sean came in "Hey guys" he greets "Have you seen Em?" he questions

Manny nods "She's in the room" she answer

He nods and goes.

Jay smirks to Manny and calls to Sean "Don't be getting the room all hot and heavy Cam" he taunts loudly.

All they heard was a door close and they laugh together.

Emma looked below at the snow that was melting slowly and smiled a bit as hands wrapped around her tiny waist and Sean was nibbling on her neck.

She bit her lip and turns her head a bit to crash his mouth to hers and smile against each other's lips…

…who knew they would be so perfect together, opposites attract though right?

Emma had to laugh a bit and Sean turns her against the balcony, arms on each side of her body so she couldn't leave.

Their hearts skipped.

Emma's brown eyes lit to the moon and Sean noticed she and the moon was his favorites in his whole life…she was the only good thing that ever happened to him…nothing could take her way, nothing.

"What?" he asks as she laughs again, smiling himself on how beautiful she looked while giggling.

"You" she confirms with a sly grin "not even a month ago you were all grrr and broody" she laughs again

He nods and smiles leaning his forehead on hers…

…she cupped his face and they lean in…

"Sean!" came a loud yell.

Many crashed were heard and Manny was screaming for help.

Emma's eyes widen and Sean grabbed her hand running.


	19. Let it Burn

They ran through the halls and heard the front and side doors being slammed open and a torch thrown to have a huge explosion

"Emma!" Sean yells when the fire shakes on up stairs and he covers her as broken pieces fell down on them.

Emma looks up and around for them to run for the stairs.

Right by the side door was Tracker, smirking right back at her and watching her very own movements.

Sean noticed Emma let go when he kept running down the stairs and stops "Emma!" he yells

Emma snaps her head to him, back at Tracker and runs down the stairs.

Sean grabbed her hand around and crashed another door with his shoulder and they ran outside.

"Emma!" Manny yells down in the snow with Jay.

Emma and Sean went over hearing and fearing the guards and Tracker that were headed for them

"They shot me" Jay was bending down and angers "They shot me with a gun" he stared at Sean "IN MY LEG"

"I get it man" Sean confirms "Get up, they're coming!"

Manny yelps when there was more shots and the house was burning everywhere now and throwing flames and sparks at them.

Emma bent by Sean again and he gets up helping Jay up.

Emma swallowed hard watching the three…she turns to the fire and gulped her cry in…no, not crying, never going to cry.

But this was all because of her…the burning house and the shot Jay.

Emma's soft and painful eyes stared at Sean as he tried hard pulling Jay up, with the bullet…they won't get far.

She didn't want them caught…she didn't want them hurt…

She didn't want Sean in anything that had part in Tracker. Her heart slammed and cracked hard knowing what she had to do.

"Okay, get up" Sean finally pushed Jay up as he slung a arm over his shoulders and Manny held Jays waist

"O god!" Manny yells with more flames around them "It's too hot"

"Let's get moving" Jay turns and limps while clenching his teeth and fists.

"Wait" Sean hissed and turns looking around…nothing but the snow that turned to water, flames and guards on the way "EMMA!" he yells and panics.

"Man, come on!" Jay yells

"Where's Emma?" worried Manny standing beside Sean.


	20. Saying Sorry

Emma stood in a dark room and there was breathing.

Not hers.

She stood with a hard look in her eyes and her hair was tucked behind her ears.

Too add in that she was wearing only bra and panties.

_SMACK_

"Ahh!" she yells in pain this time and lets him have the satisfaction of her pain…

…he's been trying to make her cry all night.

To make her beg for forgiveness.

"Come on Emma" said the voice in anger and darkness "Cry for me…"

Emma clenched her teeth.

All she wanted to do was go back to Sean and let him hold her…tell her everything was alright…That he loved her and she loved him back.

This person was cruel and whipping her with leather ropes.

Some kind of cruel punishment for running away from him…

_SMACK_

Emma fell to her knees and finally burst into tears.

The shadow got closer as the figure stepped out "That's it" Tracker stood there "Red" he smirks down

Emma had tears streaming and she could feel the cuts in her back. She shut her eyes tight but choked on the cry.

Tracker unhooked her bra and Emma stood up to wince and cry again.

She crossed her arms so her breasts weren't seen "I'm sorry" she cried so hard "I'm sorry!!"

Tracker snickers shaking his head "Sure you are…" he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out the door heading down the hallway.

He burst a door open of a bedroom and flew her on the bed

"But not as sorry as you will be" Tracker pins her down and kisses her so hard he bites down on her lip and rips her pants open

All was heard was Trackers screams and Emma's cries…


	21. I'm doing it for her

"Man...maybe shes gone" Jay told Sean, they were living in a one floor little house. The front door with a living room then the kitchen and around the corner was a big hall with 2 bedrooms.

One for Manny and Jay. The other for him...his girl was suppose to share it with him

And he won't give up.

"Jay" hissed Manny "She's not gone, unless she ran" she confirms to give a helpful nod to Sean who just stared down like he has for the whole week.

None of them heard anything about her since the fire.

"Unless..." Sean looks up "Tracker" he states.

"In that case" Jay stands up pretending to be happy "Lets go kill the rich ass and save her" he said in complete sarcasm and Sean madly got up to stand nose to nose and shoved him, Manny ran over putting her hands on their chests.

"Hey, hey hey!" she yells giving them both unbelievable looks "I can't believe you two. We're best friends..." she looks to Jay "Including Emma" she admits and he nods agreeing.

Jay then looks to Sean "She's right...I like Emma Sean but...this Tracker guy. He's a like a King. People can't stop him" he sadly explains and Sean stared down to look up again.

"People" he states with a tiny smile "But not wolves"

"Human here" waves Manny but Jay understood what Sean was saying.

It was time or humans and wolves to get things out. They could be equal... they could be lovers. Look at Manny and Emma...they were smitten with Sean and Jay.

They started to plan and set up in the living room.

Papers everywhere with some food and some people arrived as well. Like J.t,erm...Robin Hood. Fuck it! J.T, Toby and his other 8 friends plus Alex who they called snow white because she was a cocain addict came to help.

Alex had tons of connects.

And Jay's friend Goldie locks, aka Spinner. Funny story...

The door burst open running into Sean's place huffing and puffing "Big Bears out to get me!" the bleach headed boy yelled to all of them.

Jay snickers "Shouldn't of ate his girl friend" he confirms.

"And in what way does he mean ate?" J.T asks Toby who was confused...eating meant eating meat and vegetables... what was the other phrase for? Alex whispered in his ear and Toby blushed.

Sean huffs "that's why were here...we're sick of the humans always thinking we kill" he said.

Spinner nudges Jay "Why does he think I literally ate her? I mean the..." he looks around "sexual way" he giggles and Jay just stares at him to look away and shook his head.

"We need more wolves..." admits Manny looking around.

Spinner raised his hand "I can get Darcy" he volunteered.

"The girl you ate?" asks 1 of the 8 men of J.T's. Sean rolled his eyes and the guy continued "Dead people don't count" he shuts up when Sean hit his head and returned to his conversation.

"Get who ever you can" nods Sean folding his arms.

This was going to work.

But first Sean needed to see her, to know she was there...to see her with...his fists tighten, Tracker.


	22. I'm good at acting

Emma breaths closing her eyes and her new found friendly 'servent' was swaying her hands and a wet cloth against her back scars that were slowly healing.

Emma sniffs a bit whipping a tear from her eye "Is it bad still?" she asks the black hair girl.

Mia smiled softly "It's okay now, enough to cover up with your dress" she said, Emma looks away. Mia noticed this and got up, Emma put her shirt back on and both stood in front of another, Mia with a sad look.

"What?" Emma crossed arms looking at her and Mia breaths looking down.

"I know you hate him and all..." she was talking about Tracker "But...it's not like he will ever let you go. You know?" she questions and Emma's eyes started tearing up again and Mia held her shoulders "No, no, no don't cry" she begs.

Emma nod wipping tears again and laughs slightly "apparently it's what I do" she teased and Mia gave a soft smile.

Emma sucked in a breath and stared out the window for a moment, she wondered what Sean was doing. It's been 2 weeks. Was he worried about her?

Did he care at all?

Emma looked away to on her bed seeing a strapless short black dress and walked over to it, slowly picking it up. Mia tilted her head wondering what Emma was doing as the blonde turned to her.

Emma slowly shrugs putting the dress on her "I guess I know what I have to do" she said.

Mia gulps a bit "And what's that?" she curiously asks and Emma turns to the mirror in her room looking the dress over.

"Pretend right?" Emma sadly said.

Mia sadly watched the blonde and steps behind her, also looking in the mirror at Emma. They connected eyes and she slowly nods. Emma bit her lip but stared into her own reflection.

She'll never be good enough.

Even if she was, Sean didn't deserve her. Look. She was a mess!

"Alright" nods Emma walking away and into her bedroom washroom to close the door.

Mia just stood there.

Emma was going to pretend to love Tracker?

Why give up like that?

Red obviously didn't have much hope.

She obviously thought there was no way out.

and maybe...maybe their wasn't.

**REVIEWS! Please and thank you. Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile. Computer crashed. But I'm back. Wohooo. I hope this gives you some closure. Well, not closure because I'm not as near done. Does that make you happy ? Haha. I also think I'm going to put Sean sneaking into the house to see Emma. Aweeeee. Hehe. **


	23. I'm on my own

Tracker sat in his 'big mans' chair and slutched in it as business guys were around the office/home room.

"So, I was thinking..." drifts one of his friends Matt "The classic party? Supposibly their are going to be wolves there" he said.

Tracker's eyes snapped to him "What's this your huge mouth is blabbing about?" he bitters.

Some chuckle for the approval of their Master.

Matt gulps "The wolves, some are coming to the ball party" he shakenly said and Tracker's hard glare to stay on him until thinking about that. Wolves.

Wasn't that wolf with Emma?

Sean Cameron

"Did you hear who it was?" Tracker asks as Raditch gets up near him and walking over to the man, taking his throat in hands and shoved him against the wall ignoring the gags and chokes. The men around watched wide eyed.

"There will be NO wolves around my party. You hear?" he sneers in Matt's face.

Tracker just watched boredly as Raditch finally let go of Matt and breaths "We'll let security kill them" he looks to 2 men "If any come, kill them on the spot...just leave them in the cellar" he confirms.

The 2 buff men nod.

Tracker stood up "I'm sick of these creatures" he clenched fists together and looks back to his men "Find out everything you can about Sean Cameron..." he continued talking and didn't notice two people behind the door.

Emma looks to Mia who was staring straight at her.

Mia stood up all night with Emma just to hear her stories about Sean. Romantic and adventourous. Now they were out to kill him?

"You can go" whispers Emma

"Are you going to do something?" Mia asks but Emma doesn't answer her so slowly backs off and leaves.

Emma fixed her long blonde straight hair and flatted out her black dress that tied like a corset in the back and stopped just above her knees.

She went in hearing Tracker go on about Sean "...I want him followed, I want him dead-" Tracker stopped in the middle of his sentence and all the guys weren't paying attention either.

Emma smirks going over to Tracker letting her brown eyes going around the room at the distracted men.

Good. So far so good.

If anything happened to Sean...

Tracker gave a evil smile looking her over and she connected eyes to him going over, he puts hands on her tiny hips "Change of thought, baby?" he asks and she just slowly nods, still looking at him.

Tracker could feel himself harden already.

He then coughs and looks up pointing to the door "You guys can take the leave" he said "See you all tomorrow night" he watched as every one left.

Raditch closed the door leaving the two alone and Tracker pulled Emma against him kissing her.

To her dismiss, Emma kissed back as rough as she could. He had to feel 'something' right? She tried not to struggly away but his long kiss was making her breathless and she was getting visions on the night before where he had forced her...

...raped her.

Emma let out a little yelp being shoved to the wall, hands over head. Her big brown eyes staring afraidly of Tracker.

"I'm not stupid" he sneers in her ear and nibbles it a bit, she winces a bit and he holds her harder.

"What?" she squeeks out.

"I know you heard me...about Sean" he looks her in the eyes and she swallowed hard "But I get it..." he laughs in her face "Fight for your love right? Well love is fucked and your mine. No matter what" he took Emma off gaurd and punched her to the ground.

Emma cringed touching her cheek and sat up a bit looking up at him with tears.

"Awee baby" he rolls eyes to sit on his chair and bend forward looking at her "Who's the master here? Me. You want to save your little boy toy. Then do so...don't EVER bring him up, don't even give me a slight idea that your thinking about him" he bends closer staring her in the eyes "And if I ever see him near you... I'll kill him"

Emma let tears stream down but slowly nods.

Tracker got up clapping hands together "good!" he grabbed her arm yanking her up and into his arms "Now lets go eat" he opened the door and closed it after him.

And all Emma could do was obey.

**You know the drill. Review. Please and Thanks. haha**


	24. Can't Live without you

Sean had a dark look in his eyes as he stared up to what was where Emma was being held with Tracker.

The black mansion.

Sean slowly hid into the shadows and stalked his way to the side of the mansion. He glanced inside a window to see Tracker himself with 2 other guys.

"I don't want this" Tracker threw some kind of file on the ground and opened a new one "there's no fences around it. We need fences. And her dress? Emma's got to wear something white...hello! Marriage"

"She is pure" Raditch smirks back to Tracker who gave a laugh and the 2nd guy picked up the papers to nod and leave.

"She'll make a good bride" Tracker played with a coin and leaned back in his desk chair to put his feet up on the table and thinking.

Sean slowly backed away from the window and his face read jealousy all over it. His fists tightened and he walked to the back of the home.

**SMACK!**

Sean punched the corner of house so hard some little stones fell and he breathed madly.

Marriage?!

His eyes turned silver and he couldn't control his growl, keeping it as low as he could before it turned into a giant roar.

He walked back and forth in his spot thinking and wondering on what to do. He had to safe her.

He had to! He loved her...not Tracker. Tracker couldn't keep her safe. Tracker would be the reason she wasn't safe in the first place.

His heart was aching so bad as he looked around the back of the home for some kind of entrance where no one will notice him.

None.

Sean put his head down and sat on the back porch, he put head in hands and clenched his jaw. He looked up at the sky as moments of them wouldn't leave his head

_Emma finally smirks pushing him in the snow_

"_You want to fight?" Sean taunts on the ground and gets snow into balls_

_Emma yelps getting hit in the hip and dodges the other ones as she ran away from him_

"_Ahh!" she hears and turns to laugh seeing Sean down on the ice he must of fallen on. She slid over_

"_Did puppy get a bruise?" she giggles at him and he grabs her onto him_

_She sat on his lap and he stared up at her, she melted into his eyes as his hands were on her ankles, slowly rubbing his thumb on her hot skin._

_There; in his eyes…was love._

"Who are you?" said a voice that snapped Sean out of though. Some girl standing there holding pots who then gasped when he turned "Oh my god...your Sean".

Mia could only stare...there was then guards...

**Ahahahahah Cliffhanger I'm so evil lol. But I could always continue if you just, you know... review? Aha. Thanks guys.**


End file.
